Cassie the killer
On December 2, 2001, there were 302 death’s. No evidence was found at the scene except for one survivor. His name was Carter. Here is what he told the police. “HER! She..she came into my house and…and killed my children! I.. I tried to save them but she… She pushed me back… I fell and watched helplessly as she stabbed them one last time. She came to me, laughing in an ominous way and stabbed my arm. I screamed so loud that my neighbor called the cops. They drove into the parking lot but it was too late. She had vanished into the dark forest. I won’t forget that…that FACE! It’s eyes were crying with blood and her smile was carved into here cheeks she had ratty, black hair and she laughed… THAT LAUGH…+ Cassie and her best friend Lacy were shopping at the mall for some fancy clothes. Cassie found a black leather jacket and a black skirt. Lacy found some pink jeans and a sparkly shirt that said “Smile” on it. We went to the check out line and bought our clothes. Cassie dropped Lacy off at home and drove back to her house. It was about 8:00pm when she got home. She jumped right into bed. She unexpectedly woke up at midnight to a weird feeling. She felt a burning sensation. She just ignored it as a random feeling. She fell back asleep. When she woke up to get ready for the day, she got that feeling again, but this time it was stronger. It was a sharp pain now. Cassie tighten her fists and screamed. Blood ran from her eyes and she laughed in a somewhat ominous way. She took out a knife and ran into her bathroom. She bleached her face and set herself on fire. She ran outside and laughed. A lady about the age 60 called the cops. When they got their Cassie was lying on the ground, passed out. The next day she awoke and all she could see was white. Her face was covered in bandages. Her mother was their as well. “Are you ok, Cassie?” She asked. Cassie tried to answer but couldn’t because of the bandages. Weeks later it was time to remove them. Her mother was anxious to see her new face. As the doctor unraveled the last piece, everything else fell. Her mom screamed in horror. Cassie’s face was white, her eyes bled non-stop, her lips dark red from the burns, and her hair turned from blond to black. Cassie walked to the mirror. “Honey… It’s ok.” It’s, it’s wonderful! Cassie starts laughing in a very ominous way. “Is she ok, doctor?” Asked Cassie’s mother. “She’s fine.” “Ok…ok…” She replied. “Time to go home, Cassie.” She said. Ok mommy hahaha haaaaaaa! Cassie’s mom puts her to bed. In the middle of the night, her mom woke up to a slight crying noise. She saw Cassie in the bathroom cutting her face. She was laughing ominously. Her mom takes out a gun and points it at Cassie. Cassie turned around and stabbed her mother. She laughed. Cassie ran to Lacy’s house. She broke through the window and ran into Lacy’s room. Before Lacy could say anything, Cassie stabbed her right into her heart. Lacy took her last breath and died. Cassie laughed and laughed in an ominous way. No one has ever killed Cassie. Some say she may be immortal. The ones who survive Cassie, are scarred for life. That laugh…+ Category:ShitPastas